flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Akehura
Space Akehura '''(also known as '''Spatial Akehura, and previously known as Spatial Magic) is a Lost Black Akehurian art that uses space as a means of combat. Description Spacial Akehura takes its place as one of the most dangerous Akehurian arts that a person could have access to. Space Akehura was developed by the creator of Nulla Viginta Aeternus, but first used by Nulla fourty years after she was initially created. It is, literally, centered around control of the concept of existence and matter. Space Akehura bends what are the known rules of reality to the will of its user, allowing one to move from one point of the globe to another by compressing the space between those two places, which is a general impossibility, even in a world of magic. New concepts are created at the behest of the user so long as it in the realm of the purely physical, allowing them to do as they please to create a desired effect. This leads into the other aspect of Space Akehura, which is creation. While contorting laws and concepts is primarily temporary, creating concepts is permanent. Nulla has been observed to create living creatures, inanimate objects, and the like with just a thought. Density, sharpness, and such have to be a forethought before creation or the object would fall apart upon creation. That being said, to create a living being the user would have to understand what makes the creature alive, allowing them to create the concept of that exact living being, or a variation if they prefer. The creation aspect of Space Akehura has no limit beyond the user, and how much Akehura they use to reinforce a concept to keep its existence as a viable thing within the laws of the world. Space Akehura allows for the creation, and destruction of concepts, but one thing that is primarily noted is its ties to literal "space" as in, above Flurutus. Given that the user controls aspects of the physical realm, they can very well use space itself as a weaponized element, creating a vacuum and space that is uninhabitable by any species save for Travelers or themselves. These allow the user to, effectively, control the battlefield and its flow rather than the enemies themselves. The impossibilities they create are enough to easily crush other types of Akehura, as Overseer exemplifies. Oveerseer itself allows the creation of impossible concepts, such as temperatures of 0 Kelvin, or heat reaching the temperature of the sun or even hotter. Heavengate and Thanatos are examples of binding space itself as weapons, whereas Eternal Bloom exists purely for the concept of creating other things. While not on that plane, the few that know of Space Akehura's existence liken it to godly Akehura. It has one severe drawback, however, which makes itself clear in key moments. Any living being that tries to understand the depths and intricacies of Nulla's powers are destined to lose their minds, whereas if they can withstand the strain of something so closely linked to existence, using it would immediately tear their body asunder with even the weakest of spells. For Nulla, it proves to be a strain on not only her physical body, but her spiritual one as well, as it disallows her to generate Akehura. For comparison, her generation of latent magic energy is infinite, which is why she can shift effortlessly between one state and the next. Excessive use of Space Akehura, or overuse halts her generation of power, leaving her to power her body based on latent energy she releases. After some time, it will begin destroying Nulla's physical body. While in her spirit state, the use of Space Akehura is an impossibility unless she's risking her own existence, and even if she were to use it, she would not be able to sustain it for long without a physical body to mitigate the strain. Styles * Black Hole: Utilized by Fatum * Spatial Style: Utilized by Nulla Viginta Aeternus * Spatial Water Akehura: Utilized by Araxie Senara Category:Akehura Category:Lost Akehura Category:Black Akehura